The present invention relates to hygiene mats on which users, e.g. visitors, can disinfect the soles of their shoes or boots, before they enter into a bamn or the like.
At many farms it is common practice to try to exclude contamination through shoes and/or boots by placing open containers with disinfection fluids at the entrances. Visitors can disinfect their shoes and boorts by `dipping` their feet into the container filled with disinfection liquid. Many of these continers arm cut out plastic jerrycans which contain variable quantities of liquid that pollute quickly and in which visitors are unable to disinfect their shoes or boots without running the risk of getting wet feet.